The invention relates to an alignment piece for a connector for optical conductors, comprising a support plate, a guiding plate manufactured with very high accuracy and one or more alignment channels for the conductors, said guiding plate having an end edge in which the ends of the alignment channels are made as V-shaped slots and wherein the support plate is provided with an inclining guiding surface in which the alignment channels extend.
Such an alignment piece is described in the earlier international patent application PCT/EP95/02403 of the same applicant. In an embodiment of this alignment piece wherein the guiding plate is mounted as a separate part on the support plate, a problem may occur during introducing the conductors, in that the ends of the conductors are stopped by an edge of the guiding plate.
The invention aims to provide an alignment piece of the above-mentioned type wherein this problem is overcome in an effective manner.